5th generation (5G) mobile networks and wireless systems denote the next major phase of mobile telecommunications standards beyond the current 4G standards. Expected features of 5G networks include the capability of supporting large numbers of wireless devices, including smartphones and machine-to-machine devices, and pervasive distribution of high definition (HD) media, also referred to herein interchangeably as content. Such features will inevitably generate a significant amount of network traffic load, for instance from large numbers of devices requesting HD video streaming from media servers. One solution, which can lead to increased cost and network complexity, is to provision networks with higher capacity radio and wireline links and higher capacity routing nodes. However, lower cost solutions must also be explored, particularly solutions that offload at least some of the content distribution from the network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.